


Hastily

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [103]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron starts writing a letter and Daryl is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastily

“Are you taking notes already?” Daryl frowned, looking at the notebook that Aaron was bent over, scribbling on furiously.

The other man looked up sharply, hastily covering the page of writing with one hand, “No, why?”

If he was the type of person to roll his eyes, Daryl would be getting a good view of the tree tops. “Well, you don’t usually write unless you’re taking notes for the report. So what are you writing?”

Aaron hesitated for a few long moments and Daryl almost regretted asking. He looked as though he were a deer in the headlights and had no way to get away. “Um, nothing important.”

“Really? Then why can’t you tell me what it is?” It had been a long time since he felt as though he could tease anyone outside of their group without them taking it the wrong way, reading too much into it, or being so surprised that they didn’t even respond.

Aaron’s eyes narrowed as he caught the tone in Daryl’s voice though, knowing the question for what it was. He shook his head slightly, smiling. “Alright, I’m writing a letter, or trying to anyway. Maybe I should get your advice on it.” He took his hand from the page and read through a few lines, silently. “Eric suggested that I could write love letters to him, but I’ll admit that it’s been a while since I wrote a letter to anyone. Want to read what I have and make suggestions?”

Daryl laughed, “Yeah, because I have so much experience writing love letters.”

“You could, I wasn’t about to make any assumptions about your love life.” Aaron shrugged and set the notebook aside. “You could write one yourself if you wanted, I have plenty of paper. I’ll start it off, ‘Dearest Michonne, Words cannot express how I long to be in your strong embrace . . .’” He stopped abruptly as Daryl threw a stick at him, and he laughed. “Dearest Rick? I wouldn’t suggest that, he doesn’t seem to be as stable as you would need.”

Daryl shook his head, trying to stop from grinning. “You have too much imagination and entirely the wrong kind.”

“Ooo, good, maybe I can use that for my own letter writing then, Eric appreciates my imagination.” Aaron picked up the notebook again, going over his last sentence and crossing it out.

Daryl resettled himself across the firepit, “Yeah, I bet he does, but please don’t give me the details.”


End file.
